


Sunshine and Sunflowers

by xsilverdreamsx



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Five Times Kisses, Fluff, KiseKasa Day, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-17 16:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/869604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xsilverdreamsx/pseuds/xsilverdreamsx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>He doesn’t realize that he’s staring so hard at Kise, until Kise stops talking and looks up, catching Kasamatsu’s eye.</i>
</p>
<p><i>And </i>winks<i>, before blowing a kiss in Kasamatsu’s direction.</i></p>
<p>  <i>Or:</i></p>
<p>The four times it's almost a kiss (and the one time that it really is).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunshine and Sunflowers

**one.**

Kasamatsu frowns at the clock on the wall.

It’s almost a routine how every time their basketball practice runs longer by nearly an hour, it is because _Kise_ is being held up by his fangirls.

He should be used to this by now - the way Kise acts whenever he’s surrounded by his fans, the girls in the school who cling to his every word and ask for autographs and photos. Yet it’s the way he laughs and smiles and easily flirts with these girls - he’s pretty sure one of them isn’t _even_ from their school, judging by her uniform - who turn bright red and cover their faces with their hands to try and hide their shy giggles, that irks Kasamatsu the most.

He doesn’t realize that he’s staring so hard at Kise, until Kise stops talking and looks up, catching Kasamatsu’s eye.

And _winks_ , before blowing a kiss in Kasamatsu’s direction.

Kasamatsu does _not_ blush. Not at all.

He does, however, yell at Kise to get back into the court to resume practice. If he’s distracted throughout the entire practice, he blames it on the heat and sets Kise to run another extra lap around the gym.

 

**two.**

It’s a few days later, when Kasamatsu calls for a break during basketball practice and heads towards the bench where he had left his bottle of water. Picking it up, he twists open the cap and is about to drink from it when he hears Kise mumbling to himself nearby.

He lowers the bottle, eyeing Kise suspiciously as he crawls on the floor. "What the hell, Kise?"

"I can’t find my drink! I could have sworn I left my water bottle here earlier," Kise says, his voice muffled slightly from where he has his head stuck under the bench.

Kasamatsu hears a faint giggle from afar and looks up in time to catch a glimpse of gray skirt right before the doors swing shut.

He trades amused glances with Moriyama, who looks almost offended that no one has deemed his bottle worthy enough to swipe, before nudging Kise with his foot. "Here," he says, holding out his own bottle, which he had just bought earlier from the vending machine.

Kise blinks at the bottle, before looking up at Kasamatsu in surprise. "Senpai--"

"Can't have our ace wilting in the heat, can we?" Kasamatsu says gruffly. He tries to ignore the way Kise’s fingers brushes against his own when he reaches out to grab the bottle.

Kise tips his head back, wrapping his lips around the rim of the bottle, drinking from it. A few drops spill from the edge of his mouth, leaving a faint, wet trail along his chin and neck.

Kasamatsu blames the heat for the way his throat instantly goes dry.

Shooting him a grateful look, Kise thanks him as he hands back the bottle. Kasamatsu takes it from him, and doesn't think about how Kise's lips were on it earlier as he drinks from the bottle, reminding him of an indirect kiss.

 

**three.**

Technically it’s Kise’s fault, Kasamatsu thinks, as he lifts his hand to inspect the cut. Kise and his stupid puppy eyes, looking at Kasamatsu. Kise tugging his jacket to make him turn back towards the tree, where a tiny kitten was stuck high up in the branches, mewing pitifully. Kise saying that they had to rescue it, _senpai how can we be so cruel to leave it there_ , and Kasamatsu hadn’t said no, he hadn’t considered _waiting_ , just shoved his bag into Kise’s arms and headed straight for the tree--

Of course, the branch that Kasamatsu had been holding as he climbed back down had snapped, with the sharp edge cutting into the skin of his palm. Thankfully, he hadn’t been far above the ground and had managed to land on his feet, the kitten safe in his arms.

They stare at the gash across Kasamatsu’s palm, which was beginning to swell around the edges.

“We should get it washed and properly cleaned,” Kise says quietly.

“It’s not that bad,” Kasamatsu tries to assure him, but Kise is already rummaging through his school bag, before finally producing a band-aid.

“This should do it for now,” he tells Kasamatsu, before he grabs a pack of tissues and wipes away the bit of blood, before putting the band-aid across the cut.

He doesn’t release Kasamatsu’s hand, and instead lifts it up to his face, brushing his lips against the palm. “So that it’ll heal faster,” he adds with a glint in his eye and a teasing grin on his face.

The glare Kasamatsu gives Kise before threatening to kick him in the shins is only half as satisfying, and his hand tingles more from the touch than the scrape all the way home.

 

**four.**

Kasamatsu feels light-headed, _ecstatic_ , as he mentally replays the last few seconds of the match. After the bitter string of failures this past year, it feels _good_ to finally win a match, fair and square, with his team - and especially with Kise.

He loses track of who is where and before he realizes it, Kise appears at his side, grinning as he slings one arm over his shoulder. His eyes are bright and teary, Kasamatsu realizes, but this time it’s from joy instead of disappointment.

“No crying, freshman,” he shouts over the rabble - especially Hayakawa who’s going around screaming at his seniors in happiness - and receives a watery grin in response before he finds himself being enveloped in a fierce hug.

It’s only later, much later when he’s at home and lying in bed, his mind still awake from the adrenaline over their win that he remembers Kise’s whisper of _Thank you, senpai_ and his lips brushing against the tip of Kasamatsu’s ear before he moves away to hug the rest of the team.

In the dark, he wonders why his heart begins to beat faster.

 

**five.**

It’s late evening, after another day of basketball practice, and the two of them are walking home together. Kise is babbling on about being unfairly given homework to do - _a model’s life is so busy, senpai, I barely even have time to study_ \- while Kasamatsu takes the opportunity to sneak glances at him.

He wonders when he had started feeling this way towards his own teammate, and of all people, _Kise_.

Kise, who had been, in the beginning, nothing more than an annoyance and a burden to a team, that Kasamatsu had despaired of having to put up with him at every practice.

Kise, who had now managed to fit in so well with the team that Kasamatsu couldn’t imagine Kaijou without him, that he couldn’t imagine not seeing Kise’s smile brighten up the room every time he stepped into it.

In all their time spent together during basketball practice, and after school, Kise had managed to seep under his skin and settle in the shade of Kasamatsu’s heart, and he isn’t sure if he’s ready to let that go, not just yet.

Somehow, he realizes that Kise has stopped talking, and he looks up in time to catch a speculative glance directed his way.

“You know, it’ll be easier if you just admit it, senpai,” Kise tells him, grinning cheekily.

“Admit what?”

Kise shrugs. “That you like me.”

Kasamatsu freezes, stopping dead in his tracks.

“I-- what?” His mind struggles to find a way to cover for himself, to avoid the potential fallout that could occur if Kise made fun of him. He wasn’t one of Kise’s fangirls, damn it, and he wasn’t about to act like one --

“I -- I don’t,” he hears himself say, but he’s not looking at Kise, suddenly finding the tree across the road to be the most fascinating thing in the world. “What kind of stupid rumours are you hearing-- I’m not-- I don’t--”

Warm fingers trace his chin, forcing him to turn back to face Kise, his head tilted upwards to meet Kise’s eyes. “If that’s true, then you won’t feel anything if I do this, right, senpai?” he asks, before leaning down to press his lips against Kasamatsu’s, brief and gentle.

Kasamatsu loses track of how long they stand like that, before Kise is pulling away, a nervous look on his face. He stares as Kise clears his throat, and his shoulders slump down after a moment when it seems like Kasamatsu’s not about to say anything.

The look is replaced with a sheepish smile, fake and cheerful, which Kasamatsu knows Kise reserves for his fangirls. “If you’re going to kick me, I guess I probably deserve it for this,” he begins to say, when Kasamatsu interrupts him.

“I won’t.”

He watches as the look of surprise slides away from Kise’s face, and a delighted smile spreads across it, making Kasamatsu think of sunshine and sunflowers and how utterly screwed he was, and how _insufferable_ Kise would be from now on.

 

**\+ one.**

But as Kasamatsu slides his hands around Kise’s neck, pulling him down for a second, and longer kiss, he thinks about how he doesn’t mind it at all.

**Author's Note:**

> A million cookies to clocks who betaed this fic and made it _so much better_ ♥  
>  **Disclaimer:** Characters are not mine, am playing in the sandbox, etc etc.


End file.
